Forgive and Forget
by AStakeThroughMyHeart
Summary: Harry discovers Draco's unfaithfulness, and regrets ever loving him. But, can he resist Draco's charm? His looks? His raw sexuality? My first graphic fic. Rated M for explicitness and language. Read and Review!


_**He**__**llo, my wonderful and devoted readers! I am very excited to unveil this **__**fic**__**, as it is my first one of the graphic sexual nature. Now, you know the drill. I do not own any of the characters including Harry and Draco, no matter how much I wish I did. Oh well. Enjoy!**_

A tall pale boy sat one his lonely four-poster at about midnight on a cool, autumn night. He wrapped his icy arms, textured with goose bumps, around his hard, smooth-as-silk stomach as he slowly rose to the window. His window of his dormitory that he shared with four other mates overlooked the breathtaking view of the colourful scenery that surrounded and occupied the Hogwarts campus. The boy's reflection looked back at him through the glass, ebony hair draped over his deep, glossy emerald eyes framed in cheap, taped glasses. Harry smiled a sad, crooked smile at himself, and then fell back onto his bed.

He sighed a deep, longing sigh as he stifled a yawn with his palm. He was tired and should have gone to bed, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. After what he had just seen, he knew he just may never sleep again. He failed at stopping himself from thinking about what had made his heart break into a million little pieces. He tried not to think of the awful sight of skin – ivory touching mocha – and failed. He tried not to think of lips – pink touching brown – and failed. He tried not to think of the moans of pleasure, the gasps of surprise, the shouting of names in the still night. And failed. Harry threw his face into a white, soft, fluffy pillow, and let wet, salty tears soak the pillowcase to the feathers underneath.

It was certainly lucky that Seamus and Dean had decided to spend the night with Lavender and Padma, and Ron had spent the night with Neville in the Hospital Wing. Harry stopped crying for long enough to prop himself up on his drenched pillows, and grab something of his nightstand. It was a framed picture of Harry and Draco during their first trip to Hogsmeade together, and Harry was hanging on Draco's neck and both of the boys were smiling widely in their big, bulky winter coats over their cloaks which were bewitched to keep them warm. Harry stared at the picture's repetitive motion of Draco swooping Harry into his arms and kissing him deeply over and over again.

Harry sat bolt upright when he heard someone walking up to the door to his dormitory. Harry immediately made himself look pissed as hell when his soon-to-be-ex snuck through the door. Draco walked swiftly over to Harry's bed, and slid under the covers without making a sound.

"Hey, you hot piece of ass," Draco whispered sensually into Harry's ear, obviously not noticing the anger on the black-haired boy's face.

"Oh, hello, Draco. Didn't see you at dinner," Harry said casually.

Draco made up a lie on the spot. "Yeah, I was working on that assignment for McGonagall. I wanted to get it out of the way so I could have time for you. I didn't have dinner, but there's always time for dessert."

Draco got out from under the covers and sat on top of Harry. The Gryffindor had to admit, the weight of Draco felt good on his cool body. Draco slid off his tight black and green Slytherin tee-shirt slowly, trying to arouse Harry. He then began to remove his grey trousers with his feet, revealing the red boxer-briefs he had borrowed from Harry that morning. He reached down with his right hand and began to rub his hard member through the silky material. He began to gently rock the unmoving Harry back and forth with his pelvis in a slight humping motion, gaining speed with every thrust. He reached over to Harry and removed the boy's shirt. He began to lightly lay kisses on Harry soft, smooth, hard stomach.

Harry was pissed, sure, but no man, gay or straight, can resist when Draco Malfoy kisses your stomach. Harry gave up and let out a cat-like purr. He grabbed two fistfuls of Draco's blonde locks and pulled him in for a rough, sexy kiss. After a minute or so, Harry let go so Draco could breathe, then, while Draco was gasping for air, Harry got up and stood in front of his bed, he waited until his boyfriend was looking, then removed his pants, until he was standing only in his boxers, like Draco. Then, Harry slowly licked his lips and put his thumbs in his underwear, then slid then down around his ankles, and tossed them onto Ron's empty bed. So, there Harry stood in the moonlight, letting his partner drink in his naked body, and then began to fondle himself, letting his large penis become erect. Draco, with hardly any hesitation tossed off his own underwear, and started to pump his own erection.

The room was filled with the electric sounds of the boys taking in sharp breaths, waiting for each other to come to them, when finally; Draco could take it no longer. He got up from the warmth and cosiness of Harry's bed and walked over to Harry, his naked figure being highlighted in the moonlight. When he was in front of Harry, he dropped to his knees and wrapped his highly experienced tongue around Harry's throbbing penis. When he had wet all of Harry's head, he enveloped his mouth around Harry's entire cock. He sucked harder and harder until the boy in the glasses pushed him back against the bed and flipped him around.

The blonde boy sucked in air as Harry drove his hard dick into Draco's chiselled ass. Harry pumped into Draco harder and harder until he could feel the blonde begin to shake. He pulled out of Draco, pushed him to the floor, and slathered on some lubricant he found in his bedside drawer. He continued to fuck Draco until he was certain the entire school could hear him chanting Harry's name. He grabbed Draco with a strong hand and tightened his grip as he pleasured the other boy. Finally, after what seemed like endless sex, the Slytherin exploded into Harry's hand the same moment the black-headed boy came into Draco's backside.

When Harry was finished, both of the boys toppled onto Harry's bed. Draco tried to speak through short, quick breaths.

"Harry! Jesus Christ! I guess I was so used to leading, I'd forgotten how good it felt to be fucked, instead of fucking."

Harry smiled an evil smile. "Well that felt way too good to give up, so prepare to have a sore ass for a while, because you're not getting back in power for quite some time."

Draco turned on his side and grinned widely at his lover. "Take all the time you need to get your fill. I liked being the girl for once."

Harry remembered how he had felt before his sex with Draco, and looked down with an upset face. "Um, Draco? I have something to tell you."

Draco recognized the sorrow in his boyfriend's voice. "What's that, Hon? You can tell me anything."

Harry looked into Draco - _his_ Draco's – face, and began to pour his heart out. "Well, before dinner tonight, I was going to surprise you with a picnic on the grounds, so I went to your room and saw you… I saw you fucking Blaise!"

"Oh, shit! Harry, I am so, so sorry! I know that doesn't make it right, but I really do hope you can understand that it was a lapse in judgement and it will _never--" _But Draco couldn't finish his apology because the Gryffindor was putting his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Draco, I know that you are sorry and it will never happen again, but you know what? I love you enough to know that what you did with – or from what I saw, to – Blaise didn't mean anything, and certainly couldn't hold a candle to what we have."

Draco couldn't believe how good Harry was being to him, and how little he deserved the beautiful boy's understanding. "Harry, I swear to Merlin I will do anything and everything to make this up to you."

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, you really don't have to, but if you insist..." A sexy, evil smile crossed Harry's strong, handsome face. His eyebrows wiggled suggestively as he whispered in Draco's ear, "I've always wanted to try a three-way."

_**Well, there you have it! Now, to answer some questions you may have: I'm sorry to say there will not be another chapter or sequel. **__**Maybe in the future, but not now.**__** I want to get more acquainted with this new style before I do any three ways. Though, I am in the making of a Twilight **__**fic**__** you may be interested in! Okay, thanks for reading! Please make me happy with reviews!**_


End file.
